Jameson
Jameson is an Illegal robo that appears in Custom Robo V2 and Custom Robo Arena. It is a primarily autonomous robo that is noted for its ENORMOUS size. It doesn't belong to any model "family", but it is most similar to a Lightning Sky robo in Arena. Jameson is first encountered as the penultimate boss of the Custom Robo V2 story mode. It is used by Rokudou, the leader of Goliath as a last ditch effort to stop the hero from defeating Goliath. However, unlike other commanders, Rokudou doesn't dive into Jameson due to an illness he has. Jameson is eventually defeated by the hero. Jameson later appears in the Grand Battles when Goliath escapes and is fought for a second time at the Goliath Base. Jameson later appears in Custom Robo Arena. It first appears in a dream sequence at the beginning of the game. It is impossible to defeat as the fight ends early. Two Jamesons are encountered at the Encephalon Isle lab (Greybaum's secret base) as Gatekeeper Systems that prevent intruders from progressing further in. The hero eventually defeats both autonomous robos. Jameson later appears in the Underground during the Grudge Matches. How to obtain *Custom Robo V2: Unobtainable. *Custom Robo Arena: **Japan: Visit a DS Download Station from December 28th, 2006 to late January, 2007 and download the patch. From there, you will receive a phone call. After answering it, visit the Underground and talk to one of the members there. He will give you Jameson and all of his parts. **Everywhere Else: Purchase from the Underground Parts Shop. Strategy Jameson is perfect for "tanking"--that is, unloading a ferocious amount of power while sustaining low damage due to high defense. The biggest problems with Jameson is its mobility and size. This is the slowest robo ever, therefore it is almost impossible to dodge attacks effectively due to its slow speed and large frame. The ideal strategy to use it is stay on the move while firing off a constant stream of high power rounds, so use guns like the Kindjal Gun. Gallery Jameson.jpg|Jameson in V2. Jameson & AIRS.png|Jameson & AIRS Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *Among all the Custom Robos featured in the series, even among the illegal models, Jameson is by far the largest. **He is also by far the slowest. *He alongside Dark Chimera and Rising Chimera was one of the few unplayable robos in his debut game. **However, he became playable in Custom Robo Arena, leaving Dark Chimera and Rising Chimera as the only two unplayable robos in the series. *In Custom Robo V2, Jameson had a slow, but really long Air Dash. Also he didn't transform during Air Dash like he does in Custom Robo Arena, since Lightning Sky category didn't exist. *Jameson appears with AIRS as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Its description is as follows: "Highly illegal modified robos. The Jameson is based on the Lightning Sky. It and the A.I.R.S., a high-end Ray machine, can transform into fighter jets. The A.I.R.S. was developed for military use and thus cannot be used by all commanders. Both of these robos were available via DS Download Stations in Japan." Category:Robos Category:Illegal Category:Other Category:None